The present invention relates to a stapling device for use in the fixation of grafts to the walls of vessels in an end-to-side anastomosis or to the end of vessels in an end-to-end anastomosis.
It is known that grafts may be sutured to vessels manually by stitching. However, this method is tedious and time consuming, and is often inappropriate for specialized surgical procedures that require quick and accurate completion. Accordingly, various methods for enhancing the speed and quality of such anastomoses have been contemplated.
For example, it is known that a surgical stapler may join a graft to a vessel, such as a blood vessel, by injecting staples in a radial direction relative to the axis of the blood vessel. Typically, each of the staples may be positioned radially about a centerline of the stapler and may be discharged simultaneously. Such devices typically include anvils located outside of the blood vessel for forming the staples. Typical staples used in this type of stapler are C-shaped, similar to those used in a traditional office staplers.
Other known staplers include single shot anastomoses instruments with detachable loading units. Again, fasteners used in devices of this type are typically C-shaped. In addition, these fasteners of this type are typically clips that are not intended to pierce the vessels being anastomosed.
In the prior art devices, a prosthesis anastomosed to a vessel. The prosthesis typically has a consistent cross-sectional area. Thus, there is no reinforcement of the vessel or prosthesis. This can lead to tears or loosening of the anastomosis.
It would therefore be beneficial to bolster the prosthesis in the area to be stapled, to improve the purchase between the staple and the prosthesis, as well as for other reasons. It would also be advantageous to introduce a multiple stapling device for narrow blood vessels which utilizes ring-shaped staples. Finally, it would be beneficial to provide a multiple stapling device which overcomes other disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art.